Luna Lovegood meets the Pokeworld
by Elkjr87
Summary: Luna Lovegood finds a pikachu and tries to help it get home.
1. chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my first story. As long as people like it. I'll keep writing it.** **Disclamer These characters belong to J.k. Rowling and the Pokemon company**

Luna Lovegood meets a Pikachu

It was the morning after the final battle, and i was awoken by a strange sound that i haven't heard before. it was such a unique sound I decided to follow it and see where it came from. I heard it coming from the forbidden forest and found a little yellow animal with red circles on its cheeks. "What are you?" I wondered aloud. "Pikachu" it said happily. "Can you understand me?" i asked curiously. "pika pi pika" it said while nodding it's head. i went over to pick it up and I saw it's cheeks lighting up like lightning. I slowly backed up and it stopped.

"Do you mind me calling you Pikachu because calling you it in my head isn't working. "Pikachu" Pikachu said happily. I decided to watch the strange Pikachu for a little while. Suddenly I heard a rustling in the bushes. I look over and see an acromantula coming towards me. I scream thinking that I'm going to die and then I heard PIKACHUUUUUUUUU and see lightning hit the Acromantula. It stopped and fell over smoking. i look behind it and there was Pikachu smiling happily. "Thank you Mr. Pikachu for saving my life." I say. "Pikachu" it said happily.

Pikachu then started to play again but still kept an eye out for any danger. occasionally another spider came but he fried it. I was hoping that if one of my friends came, that he wouldn't fry them either. It was starting to get dark, and I figured that my friends would miss me if I was gone any longer. So I told my new friend that I have to leave. I'm happy that I made a new friend today.

I went to the Great Hall for dinner, and to talk to my friends, i sat near them. "I made a new friend today" I say. "Awesome, Luna what kind of friend?" Harry asked kindly. "It was a small bright yellow creature." I say "Does this new friend have red circles on its cheeks" Hermione asked "Why yes he does. How did you know?" I ask "He's right behind you" Hermione said. I turn around and there he was. He jumps on my lap and starts stealing my evening pudding. Harry says "you know that your new friend looks like a pikachu." "Pikachu" Pikachu says. "He talks" says Hermione "Just his name and shortened versions of his name." I say. Ron reaches over and pets his head a little roughly and Pikachu lets loose a weak thundershock. "He doesn't like to be handled without his permission." I say "You're lucky that was a weak one he fried a few acromantula out in the forbidden forest." "For real" Ron asked nervously. "Yeah one came up to me. I thought I was food and pikachu fried him. "That's awesome" Ron said excitedly. He reached over to grab a cake from pikachu, but stopped when Pikchu's cheeks started lighting up.

I decided to show him to Professor Hagrid to see if he's ever seen something like Pikachu before. He takes one look at him and says "That's a pokemon from Japan, but how did it get all the way over here." " I don't know" I said "but if he's from Japan he should go back home. Daddy and I will plan to take him home this summer."

Daddy couldn't get the time off of work but he did agree to send me to Japan. When I got to the Japanese ministry of magic they sent me here to a little town called Pallet Town. I'm hoping to figure out if this little guy came from here. i also want to know how he got to Hogwarts.


	2. Luna meets professor Oak

Chapter 2

hi guys here's the next installment of Luna Lovegood meets the pokeworld. *edit*

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. Pokemon is owned by Game Freak.

I was walking through this town and I see a sign that said "Pokemon Research Lab." I walk in and see an older gentleman talking to a young boy and handing him a red and white ball. He opens the ball and another Pikachu comes out. I figure that I'm in the right place. when I get behind the older gentleman, he says "I'm sorry but I don't have any more Pokémon to hand out." He turns around and sees me, "Oh hello young lady, you're a little old to get a new Pokémon." He sees Pikachu riding on my shoulder and says "Oh you already have a Pokémon. Hello Pikachu." "My name is Luna Lovegood. Do you know this pikachu sir? I found him in England.

He smiles and says "My name is Professor Oak. I do know this Pikachu, I've gave him to a few trainers and they always brought him back saying he's a little what was the word, oh yes Looney. I have no clue how he got all the way to England. i have a machine here that will tell me everything about this pikachu and how he got to England." "Is this gonna hurt him, Professor?" I asked cautiously. "No not at all." He said "I'm gonna scan him and see what moves he knows." He took out a little muggle machine and pointed it at Pikachu. I watched on curiously. I've never been this close to a muggle invention. "Ok" Professor Oak said "He knows Surf, Lightning Bolt, Thunder wave and this is impossible." "What's impossible sir?" I asked. "This pikachu knows Teleport." He says amazed.

In all of the excitement we forgot about the boy there. He says something in Japanese excitedly. "Excuse Me sir, but what did he say?" I ask the professor. "He wants to battle you." The professor replied calmly. "I don't like to fight though." I said. "You don't understand our rules. Fighting bonds Pokémon and trainer together." He then walks over and grabs one of those strange red and white balls. He then hands it to me. "This is a poké ball. You use this to capture Pokémon. Pikachu used to have a Pokeball but he's been released and

abandoned. When they are released you can capture them." "I don't want to capture Pokémon. They can run wild." I said, "If you don't capture them then someone else will." Professor Oak replied. I grab the ball and the pikachu comes down my arm and hits the button. He gets sucked in the ball and the ball starts moving. I start freaking out. Professor Oak laughs and says "this is completely normal. Hit the button on the ball and see that Pikachu is completely fine." I hit the button and Pikachu comes out smiling. "You don't have to stay in there if you don't want to" I tell him. He then says "Pikachu" the boys pikachu comes over and they start a conversation. I tried to follow it but I couldn't understand them. Something came to my mind. I look over at Professor Oak and ask "How do you know English Professor?" He smiles and says "I've been all over the world looking for Pokémon. I've studied a lot of different languages." "Oh ok." I say. He grabs two muggle machines and hands them to me and the kid. "Luna and Ash these are Pokédex. A computer of my own invention." "I'm sorry sir machines don't work near me." I tell him sadly. "I've hardened against all sorts of Pokémon abilities. So they are waterproof, Magic proof electric proof but pikachu can charge it for you. They are really strong. He hands them off and says "I'm a busy man. Bye Ash and Luna. We start to leave and before I walk out. He tells me to wait for a few minutes. When Ash leaves he tells me. "I noticed what's on the side of your bag. I myself studied at Mahoutokoro school of Magic. Your Pokédex will work for you because I made sure that it's work for me. I levitated it while it was on." "Thank you sir." I tell him and turn to leave. He stops me once more and pulls a bag of candy out of his pocket. "if you want to learn Japanese fast eat a couple of these. I invented these when I was traveling so I could talk to people." I smile up at him and said "Thank you sir I really appreciate your help." "Anytime Ms. Lovegood." He says smiling.


End file.
